warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jil'Fon
A morally ambiguous troll priestess, Jil'Fon is an outcast of the Bloodscalp tribe who now supports the Horde, selling overpriced potions in a rickety stand located somewhere in the depths of Orgrimmar Description Jil is your rather average looking female troll, her somewhat more pronounced lankiness aside. For a female, her tusks are rather long, especially when combined with the annoying recent trend of "short-tusks". Her expression generally appears fierce, but she's a troll, so what can you expect? Jil likes to wear some variety of voodoo mask, and some form of robe that at least looks like something one would imagine a crazed troll alchemist to wear. The mask is optional, and Jil is, more often than not, forced to wear something a bit thicker in order to deal with some of her more volatile chemicals. Especially when they start walking around Personality Having been brought up for most of her life among superstitious trolls who didn't care about anything outside their jungle, Jil finds it hard to relate to members of other species. Thus, while pleasant to fellow trolls, albeit slightly distracted with her work, she is awkward when talking to most anything else. Especially Tauren and Elves. She considers the former to be pre-killed food, and the later to be a target for particularly violent chemical explosives She also completely missed the memo about cannibalism being a no-no in the New Horde. Jil will frequently make off-beat comments about certain creatures or enemies looking "mighty tasty" and has, on many occasions, ripped an arm off a corpse in order to eat it lately. Thankfully, she is starting to drop this habit Unfortunately, she still rips arms off corpses and uses them in her alchemy When her work is involved, Jil'Fon suddenly becomes a shrewd business troll, loud, obnoxious, and surprisingly effective at telling you that, yes, you DO need to buy 100 minor healing potions from her, as her market contacts have seen a massive spike in the price coming in the near future. Jil'Fon is completely goal orientated, which makes her seem somewhat simple, but efficient at whatever she does. She's also not above sabotaging other people's things, however she mainly focuses on fellow alchemists who sell things on the AH, attempting to discredit them in any way possible In battle, Jil generally melts faces, and looms around threateningly cloaked in shadows, like every other shadow priest you've ever met Despite being able to think of why someone needs to buy something from her, Jil is often surprisingly thick. While she does remember Upchaak Bloodscalp from her Bloodscalp days, she's convinced that this is actually an identical twin, as she could not fathom Upchaak having lived this long without someone putting an axe through his head yet. History Born into the Bloodscalp tribe, Jil would have lead a normal life had she not shown promise of being a powerful witch doctor from a young age. Some of the senior doctors trained her, leading her to become adapt at controlling the powers of the Loa. Even so, her life was still fairly normal, and she frequently assisted warriors of the tribe in their ongoing wars against the Skullsplinters and other invaders of their jungle home However, one day when out with a group of hunters, Jil came across a book, written by the now dead and eaten adventurer. Managing to read it, her mind was amazed at how many things were outside her jungle home. Even things that seemed somewhat boring to the dead adventurer, like his tale of having to fight kobolds, wolves and Defias in some place called Northshire Abbey, filled Jil's heart with the thoughts of exploration Jil went to the elder witch doctors and attempted to convince them to expand from their ancestoral homeland and see other places, however her every attempt was rebuked. Frustrated, Jil finally came to a decisions. If the tribe would not go and see what lay beyond its boundaries, then Jil would go by herself. She made herself an outcast of her tribe, and took the name Jil'Fon, 'Fon being a trollish name for a self-imposed outcast Jil traveled to Booty Bay, and was amazed to see other trolls, who didn't care about the conflict of the Skullsplinters and the Bloodscalps. Realising quickly, she attempted to pretend to actually come from this tribe, and thus got passage into the lands of the Horde, along with a few free lessons of Orcish When she arrived at Durotar, her enthusiasm for adventure quickly dropped when she realised that it was just a massive red wasteland inhabited by raptors, boars and scorpids. Jil instead turned to try and use what little knowledge she had of local healing herbs to become a potion maker, creating potions to sell Present Somehow, despite being overpriced and of generally bad quality, Jil's potions managed to kick off around Durotar, financing her a move into Ogrimmar's Cleft of Shadow. Now, she attempts to sell potions to adventurers heading into the Ragefire Chasm, at about 3 times the price they can get them for at the AH. Unsurprisingly, she hasn't sold a lot of potions The Future Jil plans to head towards the Barrens and the Wailing Caverns area nearby, possibly by using some of her failed alchemical experiments to clear the surrounding area of plants, animals and generally anything living that can't survive something poisonous enough to make people wonder exactly what Jil put in there, in order to give her enough space to set up her next shanty stall. From there, she plans to set up a franchise near other dangerous areas of Azeroth, providing potions for ludicrous fees. She's a big dreamer. But who can blame her, with AH prices the way they are these days? ... Or Not Or at least that was her plan, before a chance meeting ended up with her being recruited to the Aunty Jack Show in order to replace their recently disarmed Shadow Priest. Jil'Fon took to the situation happily, seeing the guild as a way to increase her fame and eventually both travel the world, and get stinking rich. Despite being the least experienced of the alchemists in the guild, she's easily one of the pushiest Companions "Oozy" is a small, seemingly sentient pile of ooze which is seen around Jil's "laboratory", generally near places where she is trying to sell something to someone. How this ooze came to being is unknown, all that is known is that it gives off a rather bad stench and is possibly acidic in nature, at least by how nervous Jil is to leave her unprotected feet near Oozy Category:Articles by Mecheon Category:Horde Category:Jungle Troll Category:Priest Category:Characters Category:Aunty Jack Show